battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Unholy Tempest (Insane)
Unholy Tempest is the 8th Cyclone Stage in The Battle Cats. This stage appears every Tuesday. This stage introduces the Zombie-type Cyclone, Zyclone. Various other Zombie Enemies can also be encountered here. This is a No Continues stage, so using Cat Food to continue in this stage is not allowed. Upon completion, players have a 30% chance to unlock Cheerleader Cat. Battleground The stage begins by summoning a few Zoges. A few seconds later, Zyclone, the boss, appears. The stage then continuously summons other Zombie enemies. After a few minutes, the stage will only spawn Zoges again. Strategies Using either anti-Zombie Ubers or fast units that can move behind Zyclone while it is dead can help win this stage. Because the Zyclone is not counted as a Floating enemy, this increases the difficulty of the stage, because then anti-Zombie units are almost certainly required for this stage. 'Strategy 1 (Ft. Asilan and Bomburr)' Cat Lineup: Bring 4 meatshields (Mohawk Cat/Gato Amigo, Crazed Macho Cat (True Form recommended), Crazed Wall Cat and Jiangshi Cat), Professor Cat Jobs (You really don't need him but if you want to bring him, you can), Lumbercat, Crazed UFO/Paris Cat (Crazed UFO is a better option for DPS), Awakened Bahamut, NEK-0 Sky Fortress and Asilan Pasalan (True Form recommended). Battle Items: This also requires a Rich Cat and if you think you can beat it, try bringing a Treasure Radar. *The main strategy is getting the NEK-0 Sky Fortress to land hits on the Zyclone whilst getting slowed by Asilan Pasalan so it can stall and slowly get pushed back and eventually either the Lumbercat or the NEK-0 Sky Fortress to land the last hit. *At the beginning let your money build, and once the first Zoge is near your base, the Zyclone should spawn and when the Zoge is next to your base, spawn Jiangshi Cats to let it burrow, then spawn a few meatshields so you can build up money, and then the Zyclone should be near your base, so spawn NEK-0 Sky Fortress and when NEK-0 Sky Fortress is about to attack, spawn Asilan to make the best of the slowness. *Then spawn Professor Cat Jobs and Lumbercat if you want... to deflect the Zyclone's attack and freeze it. *Whether Zomboe, Zigge, Zory, Zang Roo buries into Asilan, immediately start spawning some Crazed UFO to defend Asilan. Keep doing this and its okay if Asilan dies because that usually happens. *If you need to output more damage, spawn out Awakened Bahamut and make sure he doesn't actually kill the Zyclone or consequences... Anyways, if Zombie Killer units make the last hit, you should be done but don't stop spamming cat units as there are pretty tough Zombies. If you have Assassinlan, he won't die because he'll be sticking behind the base hitting the enemy. Strategy 2 (Ft. Poseidon and CAT-6 Siege Engine) *'Cat Lineup': Shaman Cat^ (27+10), Hyper Mr.* (Lv. 35), Skelecat*^ (Lv. 35), Valiant Poseidon (Lv. 25 or higher), CAT-6 Siege Engine (Lv. 15 or higher), Manic Mohawk Cat (Lv. 21), Gato Amigo (Lv. 40), Lumbercat (Lv. 28 or higher), Heavyweight Cat (Lv. 25), Awakened Bahamut Cat (Lv 30) *'Battle Items': Rich Cat (a must), Cat CPU, and Sniper the Cat are both optional; Treasure Radar (due 30% drop rate) *'Cat Combo': *Biohazard and ^Bony Bone (Research Power Up SM x2)] *This strategy works with stopping Zyclone with either Gardener Cat and Poseidon or knock backs using Heavyweight Cat while using Zombie Killer units such as Hyper Mr. and Skelecat (6 units here all in all). *Start of by earning a bit of money. When the first Zoge approaches the middle of the map, spawn Lumbercat and Heavyweight Cat to hold the few Zoges first. Spawn Crazed Cat and Gato Amigo, while earning some money to spawn a Valiant Poseidon and CAT-6 Siege Engine while maintaining Lumbercats and Heavyweight Cats. With the setup of stopping and knocking Zyclone, you'd kill it around the enemy base and you'll hold it off there until it is defeated. Make sure to spawn some Mr. and Skelecat if you have access points to make sure Zyclone doesn't revive. Bahamut Cat here will be just for insurance and to easily finish off the enemy base. 'Strategy 3 (Ft. Psychoduck)' *'Cat Line Up': Shaman Cat^ (27+10), Hyper Mr.* (Lv. 35), Skelecat*^ (Lv. 35), Paris Cat (Lv. 30+ not sure), Disciple Psychoduck (Lv. 18), Crazed Cat (Lv. 10), Gato Amigo (Lv. 30), Lumbercat (Lv. 25), Heavyweight Cat (Lv. 25), Crazed Bahamut Cat (Lv 20) *'Battle Items': Rich Cat (a must), Cat CPU, and Sniper the Cat are both optional; Treasure Radar (due 30% drop rate) *'Cat Combo': *Biohazard and ^Bony Bone (Research Power Up SM x2) *This one's is for those who have Welterweight Cat, Gardener Cat & 1 Uber Rare that is effective against Zombies - specifically Disciple Psychoduck. Minimum level required for Heavyweight Cat & Lumbercat is at least 25. *This combo should normally work while pushing back Zyclone using Heavyweight Cat & Lumbercat, although it partially worked without the Cat Combo for research power up, it's feasible since it made Zyclone drop down to 6% with non-maxed Desciple Psychoduck. *At best with Holy Valkyrie Cat with Gardener & Heavyweight Cat, the max you can do will be 50%. Surprisingly you'll really need an Uber Rare from Iron Legion or Bunny & Canard to beat this stage reliably, but still gonna try for max level Heavyweight & Gardener Cat (it will take a long while though).. 'Strategy 4' This strategy requires many gacha cats. Win the stage by killing the Zyclone completely. Cats levels as high as possible. *'Cat Lineup (main force)': Boogie Cat/Samba Cat/Gato Amigo (30), Jiangshi Cat (30), Undead Cat (30), Manic Flying Cat (30), Vaulter Cat/Polevaulter Cat, a Zombie Killer Uber, Cat used: Reika. *'Cat Lineup (the rest)': Holy Valkyrie Cat, Awakened Bahamut Cat, Ururun Cat and Crazed Giraffe Cat/Manic Lion Cat. *'Battle Items': Rich Cat. *At the beginning, wait until the first Zoge goes near the Cat Base and does one hit. Spawn Undead Cat and Vaulter Cat, try to stack as many as possible. Spawn the anti-Zombie Uber and start to spam Jiangshi and Boogie Cat. *Spawn some Manic Flying Cats to deal with the burrowing Zombies that go behind the main force. *Sometimes the Zyclone is killed by a non-Zombie Killer. If that happens, the player will have to wait until it revives and do the progress again, unless the anti-Zombies are all dead. *The other four cats can be deployed at any time, but deploying them after the boss fight is recommended. 'Strategy 5 (no Crazed Cats, True Forms, Battle Items or specific Ubers)' Line Up: *Welterweight Cat at a decent level *Vaulter Cat/Polevaulter Cat at the highest level you can bring her (high level is not necessary, but recommended for the good damage and Zombie Killer) *Some meatshields (Macho Cat, Wall Cat, Boogie Cat, Awa-Odori Cat, etc.) *Some heavy hitters with both long and short range, Zombie Killer highly recommended *Gardener Cat can help a bit If you have nobody to slow / knockback / freeze the Zyclone, this level MAY be impossible for you. Battle #Start off by upgrading the Worker Cat, then wait for the second Zoge; when it comes out, send out 1 basic cat or something to make the first few Zoges burrow (don't use stuff that can damage them a lot, using a low-level macho or even turning it into its basic form helps, they aren't supposed to do much anyway), at this point the Zyclone should already be out. #When the first Zoges get close to your Cat Base, send some meatshields, just enough to hold them off; don't go too far. Also send a Welterweight and a Vaulter. The Zoges should survive long enough for a second Welterweight, and anything else that can stop/slow/knock back Zombies may help. Also upgrade the Worker Cat to level 3-4 before proceeding. #The Zyclone should be getting close. Now send as many meatshields as you can; keep sending Vaulters and Welterweights whenever possible. #Now 2 things can happen: if the Zyclone never gets knocked back, slowed or frozen, it'll kill your units and you are doomed; if something gives it an effect (most likely thing to happen) you should be fine as long as you keep sending units; start spamming heavy hitters, but make sure that Zombie Killer units have a chance to deal the final blow. #If the Zyclone keeps getting knocked back, it'll eventually be at the enemy base. At this point your units may try to get too close while it gets knocked back because of damage and the Zyclone may kill everybody; if it happens, don't worry, stop sending heavy hitters and restart from about step 3. To prevent this, you may want to lower the ammount of Welterweight Cats, but this may result in some of them dying and not being replaced, so try to find a good way to balance this problem. #When Zyclone takes the last knockback stop doing stuff. If the Zyclone kills your units you have basically won; lure it near the Cat Base, kill it by only summoning Zombie Killers (Polevaulters do good damage) and THEN send heavy hitters with low range to take down the base. If, however, the Zyclone is killed without the Zombie Killer ability, you have to fully rely on the units who survive behind it to destroy the base; as for the boss, don't use many Welterweights, as you have to prevent the Zyclone to kill your base, not push it in front of the other units you have. If the boss dies near the enemy base with Zombie Killer, do literally nothing unless your base is in serious danger, you can't risk that a cat unit or the Cat Cannon knocks a zombie in the middle of your frontline units because they will likely die. ''Don't forget it-'' this can end a good attempt. Units with high range may ruin your strategy in the same way if Zombies emerge from the ground in front of them. If Zang Roos start spawning, you may end up losing, so, if you fail, try to balance the attack forces so the percentage of Zombie Killers is as high as possible, but the boss is killed fast enough so that Zang Roos don't spawn; some luck may be required, but even a low level player with the required cats can do it. Strategy 6 *'Cat Lineup': Shaman Cat^, Hyper Mr.*, Skelecat*^, Lumbercat, Heavyweight Cat, Jiangshi Cat, Paris Cat, Polevaulter Cat, Awakened Bahamut Cat, last unit can be any good area attacker for the Zories and Zang Roos (or anti-zombie Uber for easy finish). *'Optional Battle Items': Rich Cat, Cat CPU, Sniper the Cat, Treasure Radar (due 30% drop rate) *'Cat Combo': *Biohazard and ^Bony Bone (Research Power Up SM x2) *Start of by earning a bit of money leveling the Worker Cat] to level 2 or 3. When the first Zoge approaches the middle of the map, spawn Jiangshi Cats until Zyclone appears, then spam Lumbercat, Heavyweight Cat and Polevaulter Cat. You'll basically knockback Zyclone to the enemy side of the base using the Lumber and Heavyweight Cat. You may spam occasionally Hyper Mr and Skelecat, as they also have the Zombie Killer ability, especially when the Zories and Zang Roos appear or they get under your main attacking forces in the front lines. *This battle is more of an endurance battle than the other Cyclone stages and may span up to 30 mins or more. *Lastly, this lineup can mostly work with the Iron Legion Ubers too, in this case for Rekon Corps (played 3 games straight without using it and won all of it) provided you want a challenge you can use this line up (cat unit levels to be updated) and this is also doable without the Rich Cat. Strategy 7 * Cat Lineup: Two cheap meat shields (75 or less, any will work, but Li'l Mohawk Cat is best due to costing 30 less), Jiangshi Cat, Cameraman Cat, Lumber Cat, Pole Vaulter Cat, Welterweight Cat, Awakened Bahamut. * The last two slots can be replaced by any attacker, a two slot cat combo (preferably slow or freeze effect up) or anti zombie such as Poseidon, but be careful with money. * Optional Battle Items: Rich Cat, Cat CPU, Sniper the Cat, Treasure Radar (due to the 30% drop rate). None of these are necessary but do help. * This strategy can be done in three ways: either killing the Zyclone and sneaking Bahamut behind it, getting lucky with a zombie killer killing it or surviving long enough that the Zoges are the only zombie enemies. by that point you can't lose. * At the start upgrade your wallet to level 2, when the Zyclone appears start spamming all of your attackers (aside from Bahamut). Eventually Welterweight will push him against the base but a Zomboe will stop this advance. Stop spamming cats and save up money until the Zomboe gets close to your base and then start spamming again. At this point it is an endurance battle, the Zeals and Zang Roos will hit your base but Welterweight should knock them back allowing you to survive until there is only Zoges. By that point you can easily kill the Zyclone and A.Bahamut can destroy the base. * Note: '''There are some RNG factors to this method as Vaulter and Lumber Cat are not guaranteed to proc; cat combos (such as Lolly Fanciers) can help with this. '''Strategy 8 (Iron Legion) Lineup: Two Meatshields (Eraser Cats), Pastry Cat, Ectoweight Cat, Lumbercat (Weedwacker if possible), Polevaulter Cat (Housewife if possible), Holy Valkyrie Cat, A Bahamut Cat and any 2 of the Iron Legion Ubers (I used Rekon Korps and Drednot). Rich Cat and Sniper Cat recommended. It's just a matter of how well you can spam, the trick is to keep Pastry, Ectoweight, Lumber and Polevaulter Cat alive to continuously deal effects to Zyclone. Minimise the meatshields as much as possible to prevent the peon zombies from burrowing. Try to get in Valkyrie, bahamut and the Iron Legions in if possible. Try to destroy it ASAP before the stronger zombie enemies arrive. Strategy 9 * Lineup: Any cats that have a Slow/Freeze Effect up. (My lineup was M. Macho Legs, Macho Legs, Creepmallow, Cat O'Lantern & B.C.S. Lionheart*, M Eraser Cat (31) Eraser (20+53) Lumbercat (17+6) Polevaulter Cat (19+2) Holy Valkyrie Cat (30) *'''Lionheart is not necessary. You just need a cat that can deal heavy damage against Zyclone and can last long enough to survive the onslaught of Zang Roos if needed. Lionheart is somewhat replaceable with A. Bahamut, but not for the last part. Ubers like Eva 02 or Armageddon work well. * '''Items: None are necessary, but Rich Cat and Sniper Cat helps. Speed Up is highly recommended. * When the battle starts, DO NOT '''send anything. Upgrade your worker cat until Zyclone (Side Note: When your Worker Cat is at level 3, it's up to you to upgrade to either level 4 or save the money you have for Zyclone) spawns or just save up if you got Rich Cat. Spawn M Eraser to make the Zoges burrow, making them lose their ability to burrow. At this point the M Eraser should have died and the first Zoge should have reached your base. Spam Lumbercat and Polevaulter along with the Erasers but not Holy Valkyrie so you don't drain your wallet and can't afford Polevaluters. Once you killed all the Zoges, you should have enough money for either Holy Valkyrie or your damage dealer (Lionheart in my case). However, if your heavy damage dealer is A. Bahamut, spawn Holy Valkyrie. Only spawn A. Bahamut when Zyclone immobile. Keep doing so until the other Zombies arrive. Here is where you pray to the RNG gods, because if even 1 of the other Zombies burrow, you could lose a good chunk or the entirety of your stack. If Zyclone can move again, you will have lost unless you manage to kill Zyclone last minute and survive the onslaught. You will rely that your Lumbers and Vaulters will debuff and knockback the Zombies so that they wouldn't cause a problem. * '''Worst Scenario: If 1 zombie burrows, just hope your stack of cats survive and are able to fend for themselves. If all of those cats die, you might still have a chance that the Zyclone you have weakend will get killed by some other cat that gets lucky. If Zyclone only got knockbacked twice before our stack dies, you will most likely lose since Zyclone can now move. Zyclone will reach your base and you will die. * Victory Scenario 1: You killed Zyclone but without a Zombie killer. Don't even try to sneak A. Bahamut in. He might hit and knockback a Zory or 2, but during his backswing phase, he will get knockbacked and pushed back. You might get lucky and sneak to the base. Congrats. This stage is basically won at this point. Any Enemies that spawn will burrow and lost that ability, so no zombies will be able to reach your stack. But what if A. Bahamut dies? Make sure to send in a M Eraser and get it past Zyclone's corpse. Any enemies that reach the M Eraser will burrow and lost the ability to burrow again. It's like the where A. Bahamut survives but you will have to kill Zyclone again. Maybe just 1 more time, or hundreds of times, but victory is assured as long your stack survives and you kill Zyclone with a Zombie killer or successfully sneak A. Bahamut. * Victory Scenario 2: '''You killed Zyclone with a Zombie killer first try. Now get ready cause the stronger zombies are still there. You should be able to push past them easily, but when the cat army rendezvous with the single M Eraser, you should be worried because now the Zombies can burrow and hit your stack, so try not to push too quickly. Maybe lower the spam of your debuffers. Up to you. (This last bit can happen to Scenario 1 as well.) * '''Alternate Scenario: Let's say you didn't bring A. Bahamut with you. You should play the beginning the exact same way. As soon as you want to deal damage, this is where the strategy diverges. If your heavy hitter is short ranged and fast, play it like A. Bahamut, but if it's slow, play the slow and patient game and wittle down Zyclone. If your heavy hitter is long ranged, then, again, just wittle down Zyclone. Once you kill Zyclone with a Zombie Killer, sneak the heavy hitter(s) if your cat is the former, then play it like A. Bahamut, but if it's slow, play the slow gain game. Slowly make your way towards their base and play it similarly to Scenario 2. Kill the stronger Zombies and you win. Strategy 10 Dual Erasers, Pastry Cat, Ectoweight Cat, Weedwacker Cat, Polevaulter Cat, Holy Valkyrie Cat, A.Bahamut Cat, Orbital Platform Armageddon and BCS Lionheart. Strategy 11 (Cheese) Powerups: None/Speed Up Row 1: Vengeful Cat, Oda Nobunaga, Grudge Cat, Detective Vigler, Madame Sumo Row 2: Weedwacker cat Cat Cannon: Holy Blast Catcombos: Cheating Heart?, Curses!!!, Honnoji's Curse Strategy: Upgrade your worker cat to level 3, then spam Weedwacker Cat. When your Weedwacker Cats get close to the Zyclone, use your Cat Cannon. Keep spamming Weedwacker Cat. They will permanently freeze every enemy which appears. Eventually, you will win. Note: Even when you kill the Zyclone, do NOT stop spamming Weedwacker Cat. Other zombies will still spawn which may get hits off before being frozen. General tips Due to the Zyclone’s slow speed, knockbacking and freezing it will make it powerless. Make sure to protect your units from other zombie units! Try to destroy the base before the Zang Roos appear, as they will likely cause problems. Walkthrough Trivia *The name of the event this stage is accessed from, The Rolling Dead, is a reference to the television series The Walking Dead. Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapspecial/s1122.html Category:Cyclone Stages Category:Event Stages